


Pine Tree

by CrzyFun



Series: The Pine Demon [1]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Character Death, Demon Dipper Pines, M/M, dipper dies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-25
Updated: 2015-04-25
Packaged: 2018-03-25 18:02:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3819790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrzyFun/pseuds/CrzyFun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dipper dies and Bill's having none of that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pine Tree

There was a scream and then there was silence.

The silence carried on until a flash of blue flames delivered a yellow, glowing triangle into the forest. The dream demon Bill Cipher floated down to the boy that laid at the base of the cliff and ran his fingers through the boy's curly brown hair. His slitted eye passed over the boy, taking in the odd angles both his legs and his right arm were in, the large stone that was sticking through the left side of his body (just missing the heart), the blood (so much blood) spilling free from his chest and mouth and nose and the crack in his skull that had caused death on impact.

"Silly Pine Tree, you can't fly," Bill said, his voice echoing in the silence, as he continued to run his fingers through the bloody hair. "Why would you jump off that cliff? Sure, that chimera was chasing you - don't worry about it coming after your body; I've already torn it limb from limb for even thinking of touching you," Bill's body flared red, "- and it was either the cliff or having it's claws and fangs sink into you, but this is such a boring death for you. You deserved better. Like being skinned or sacrificing your little life for Shooting Star or one of those other meatbags you care about. Even being eaten to death would have been better than this." Bill sighed.

The boy's chest began to glow and swirls of light pulled free from his chest. They were mostly white, but there were a few slips of black as well.

"How adorable, you were mostly pure, even after everything that's happened," Bill cooed, poking the swirls.

A couple gold orbs of light appeared around the swirls, gathering them up. They were the Guides, getting the boy's soul ready to be led to his judgment.

"Oh, I don't think so," Bill growled, sending blue flames to curl around the swirls in a sort of cage. The orbs began to lash out at the cage, attempting to free the swirls, but Bill swatted them away. " **H** **E'S MINE!** " he hissed, flaring red again and growing. The orbs shook before vanishing. Most Guides didn't have the strength to go up against a minor demon, let alone Bill Cipher.

Bill's flames pulled the swirl's against him and he cradled them in his arms. "Don't worry Pine Tree, you didn't need to go with them. You're pure, but you also made a deal with a demon. They tend to look down on that. No, no, you're much better off here, with me."

The dream demon hummed as the flames pulled into the swirls, turning them a silvery-blue color. They continued to shift until they formed into a silver-blue pine tree shaped form (similar to the shape of the emblem on the trucker's hat laying near the dream demon) wearing a dark blue puffy vest and a black baseball cap. It's single eye was closed it's white aura pulsed, like the gentle breaths of sleep.

"There we go, Pine Tree, much better," Bill cooed.

"Dipper!"

"And look, Shooting Star's coming to gather up your meatsack body. Let's give her a little space, shall we?"

The two demons disappeared in a flash of blue flames just before a young girl came around the bend of a trail and found her twin brother's dead body.


End file.
